Much Better
by SergeantMajorKittyCullen
Summary: Edward is up watching Bella sleep. What comes next soothes something deep within. Warning inside! M for sexual content!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Warning: Dubious consent.**_

She was sleeping soundlessly, barely in the thin sheet thrown over her half-naked body. She had made the claim it got too hot at night to cover up, so I convinced her to use a simple sheet from freezing in the December weather. How she got hot at night was beyond me in this little town. I doubted she would freeze, but human needs were something to look forward to at night time.

I stayed each night with her until four in the morning where I left her side to hunt and go home to shower and change into clean clothing. I would return by six to awaken her, let her do the same old human pattern of bathroom necessities, then I would make her breakfast before she would eat small portions, then we'd head to school together.

It was our pattern, and since Charlie was gone bright and early, it gave us a sense of independence that Bella loved to have now that we were closer in every possible way.

Tonight was no different, and I was stuck in this position with a slightly hard erection, watching her sleep the night away. Since my return from Italy, I had been getting strange urges towards Bella I didn't have in the beginning. Well, I did, but never this strong and potent. Everything about her I noticed before I left was intensified by a thousand. I noticed her curves were more delicate with intricate shape on her little waist. Her legs were small, and her breasts were a perfect B. I could watch her lips pucker in thought, or when she ran her tongue across it to lessen the dryness – which made it more plump and pink. I didn't know what it was, but I was more aroused than before by her beauty – especially at night.

Things Bella did should be illegal. When she turned in a different direction, she would use her feet to lift herself slightly, then turn to a side she wanted with a soft sigh. Sometimes her shirt rode up and exposed her flat tummy to the world. Sometimes it rode downwards and showed off her creamy, white breasts. I had to refrain from touching her some nights. The need for her body and her stimulation was growing more strong each day. Eventually I was going to end up breaking down and doing wicked things to her innocence.

And tonight was that night.

Bella was taking soft breaths of air, her chest moving up and down slowly. Her heart was evened out for about three hours now, so I knew she was fast asleep like Charlie was down the hall. After I pulled the sheet away from us, I took a daring – very improper – chance to slide my fingers into the waistband of her tight shorts, feeling the heat that was trapped between the fabric and her soft skin instantly, and pulled them down slowly as to not disturb Bella with my perversion. Once the shorts were gone, I carefully sat up and crawled to the end of the bed so I could marvel at the smooth sight of her creamy mound and womanhood. Bella waxed? I turned me on to just think about it.

It was sick and perverted, but I let my hand creep forward to graze her nub. She reacted quickly with a moan and a jerk of her hips. I looked at her with dark eyes to see her still fast asleep. If Bella was this responsive when she was asleep...

What was she like when awake?

The thought made me very curious, ad I couldn't resist another rub to her clit with my thumb. I did it gently so I didn't hurt her or truly wake her, and each rub made her release delicious, erection building moans and jerks of her hips.

_'Even asleep she was arousing me?'_ I thought in my head, licking my lips in thought of what her juices tasted like when I noticed her getting wetter.

I could smell her arousal, and I could scent the oncoming orgasm from me just touching her. I stopped and refrained from chuckling out loud when she gained this disappointed look. To make more room for my perverted experiment, I spread her legs wider – like one would in the missionary position. This particular position made her womanhood open more and reveal everything she had to prove she was a woman. A very gorgeous woman at that. She was pink and wet – and it was turning me on more.

_'I should stop this, bu this is too strong to resist.'_ I told myself over and over to not place my tongue on her most intimate area, but I didn't listen to rational thoughts once the extravagant woman started to moan loudly as soon as my tongue touched her nub.

Bella tasted amazing!

If I could live off her juices alone, I would stay away from blood forever! I gave a couple more laps to the flowing stream inside Bella's channel before I heard her heart race increase.

_'She's awake. And enjoying it by how she sounds!'_ I continued what I was doing with my eyes closed, even when her hands appeared and tangled in my hair, making pleasurable tugs and holding me there. It made me grin. She was almost stuck between telling me 'stop...' and 'god this feels so...'. I knew she wanted this though, so I lightly bit her clit, then soothed it with more tongue action.

As she neared her orgasm, her moans and words picked up. Along with her breathing of course. "Edward...why..." Bella tried to question my actions but her moans got in between her words.

I stopped for a second to answer, "I couldn't resist. Forgive me, Love." I went back to my mission, and Bella hummed with pleasure. I knew she wouldn't mind this anymore. She wanted this just as much as I did.

With one last bite to her clit, she tensed her entire body as she orgasmed hard. She shook and shuttered with her overflowing orgasm, and I lapped it all up greedily. When she finished, I laid my head on her lower abdomen, relishing in the taste of Bella that was just magnificent. I swear I felt the human Adrenalin as I listened to her heart beat and the exhaled breathes she was taking to calm down. Her hands were still tangled in my hair, so I unlatched them and them on either side of her – like on would to hold her down in pleasure.

_'I need more,'_ I thought. "Bella, this is perfect. Right now is perfect for us." It didn't even seem to make sense.

I suppose it made sense enough because she shed herself of the sweaty tank top, then leaned up on her hands to give me a kiss on the lips – tongue and all – when we met in the middle after I bent down to her level.

She pulled at my shirt, "Off." She demanded breathily.

I obliged her wants and took it off to throw it somewhere on the floor. I did the same for my denim jeans, giving a sigh of relief when I finally freed from the constricting pants.

I allowed her hands to wonder down my chest in her mesmerized state as she looked me over with glazed eyes. After tonight, I was completely hers, and she was allowed to look and touch me all she wanted if it pleased her. I was here to please her.

Her hand reached my abdomen, where she froze; not sure if she could touch me obviously. I gave her another kiss while taking her soft, lightly shaking hand in mine, then encouraged her to grab my large erection by guiding her after placing a kiss to her knuckles. I could tell she enjoyed it just as much as I did. Bela grew nervous once I twitched in her hand, but her confidence grew once I released her hand to grab at the bed sheets instead. Now that she knew I liked it, her hand moved more in a slow, nonstop rhythm that felt amazingly great. I hoped she never stopped!

I was hard a rock, at my full length of ten inches with precum all down my shaft from Bella using it as a slick. I scented Bella at her full and ready before I unhooked her hand with a heavy heart. She looked at me with big brown eyes, and I almost came right then.

"Not yet," I shook my head.

My message got through, and she settled herself on the bed sprawled beneath me. This position was one vampires used to make mates submit to them and not fight for dominance. I didn't need to make Bella submit though. She was already submissive enough for my dominance over her not to be tried.

Before I could begin any type of activity, I suddenly didn't want her in this position. As if she read my mind, Bella rose up a bit, then turned and landed on her hands and knees – the doggy position as Emmett called it. If I didn't have years of practice, I would have blown a load all over Bella's behind like some prepubescent boy when I saw her waiting for me to enter her womanhood like some animal in heat.

_'I can't say no to an offer like this, now can I?'_ I smirked to myself.

I grabbed her hips, then positioned my erection at her hot, wet entrance. "Don't forget to breathe," I teased her lowly, but being very serious when I took notice she was waiting for me to enter on a bated breath.

She nodded quickly. When she took in a breath, I slid slowly into her up until I hit her barrier – where I growled in pleasure of knowing and feeling her purity. Before she could whimper in pain and need, I broke her barrier in a swift movement, and continued to move my hips back and forth while holding onto hers tightly. I gave her no time to adjust, which made her even wetter. Bella enjoyed me showing dominance over her? Was she into that?

The thought made me move a little rough, but Bella enjoyed it fully judging by her loud, animalistic moans and mewls. To add to my pleasure, I watched myself go in and out of her channel, my balls slapping against her clit was very arousing. What was even better was the fact I fit _all_ the way inside of her. I thought I would never fit in her because she looked so small and I was so large, but I did.

Luckily, her cervix felt very high, so I was only tapping it every other thrust. It was very soft as well...

I came back to the wonderful reality by Bella's call to my name. It was more of a pleasing howl than anything though, but it got my attention enough to notice she was close to the edge again. I felt myself near that glorious edge as well, so I sped up my movements with a pleased growl/purr.

I reached under her body to rub in a quick, circular pattern at her clit. I rubbed her furiously in tune with my thrusts into her until I felt her cum _and_ squirt – something I would lap up in a few minutes. For now, I buried myself deep as possible into her channel to release a large load of my seed – deep inside of her. It made me growl with a couple after-thrusts.

She moaned loudly when my seed filled her up to the brim. I sighed in relief – what relief that was I didn't know. I pulled out of her, watching my sperm fall out of er pulsing channel. I licked my lips before flipping her over to her back.

"You look simply delicious." I told her truthfully, going lower to offer my cleaning services after she blushed a beautiful pink that coated the soft red that grew during the blissful moment between us.

Bella's hands found my hair again, and her words of 'feels good' were back as I lapped up all she had to give me. Her squirting juices tasted magnificent, and I was pleased to know she could squirt if induced long enough. Once I cleaned her up, I looked to my slightly hard erection. I wasn't cleaned up...

"Would you mind?" I asked her, looking back at her newly excited eyes. I took the guess that she wouldn't mind.

I aided her to her knees again, but this time she was sitting on her legs. I watched her grab me and give a small lick to the head of my erection. She was tasting me _and_ herself, which was erotic as hell. Once she found her pace of licking my shaft clean of our mess, I let my hand grab and tangle in her long hair. I didn't force her to do anything. I wanted her to do this herself, and truly enjoy it like she was now. I was loving it, and so was she. I wouldn't push her into actually taking me in her hot mouth.

Apparently, I didn't have to force her. Bella looked up at me, "Can I -" She blushed with her unasked question I already knew.

I smiled crookedly, ad bent down o give her a kiss, "Whatever you want, Love. Don't feel obligated to do anything." I insisted.

She smiled back and nodded. Her lips started to part around the head of my raging erection. Bella wanting to to suck me really turned me on! I held on to the headboard _and_ Bella's hair as she did a wonderful job at sucking me and moaning around me.

I noticed that, while she wanted to do her own thing, she liked being directed. Like when I began to gently thrust into her hot, wet mouth when I needed more of her. I swear this woman amazed me at every turn. What didn't she like? Maybe Bella just enjoyed being controlled in a sexual sense? Whatever it was, it was great.

Before I orgasmed, I held her head in place then gave her encouragement by giving a slight growl to take me deeper into the back of her throat so I could cum and make her swallow. She did as I wanted, and I let the large stream loose with a moan. Bella let it all slide down her that without so much as gagging.

"God, you're amazing!" complimented her priceless abilities in this bed.

I pulled out and a strong of what remained came out attached to my head and her lips. I watched her lick it up. She truly enjoyed this? What a keeper of woman!

I and Bella shared a searing kiss before I laid her down under the blanket. I joined her, even if it was for a few hours before I needed to ready myself for school. "Sleep, Love." I ordered her softly.

She needed no more encouragement to close her eyes and fall asleep.

I laid with her until I had to leave, but when I left her there naked in that bed, I felt much better than ever before.

The End

* * *

_How was it? Not bad, right? I really liked writing it :3_

_I don't know if I want to make it into a story, but do tell me when you REVIEW!_

_-Sergeant Kitty Cullen signing off!_


End file.
